When Dimensions Collide
by Wizard Flower
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and their friends build a machine to another dimension, but something goes wrong and Layla and Flora are sucked into a portal that opened up in Magix. How will everyone react? How will they get back home? What will they have to face?
1. Chapter 1

In magix

The winx and their boyfriends were enjoying a day of at the dance club.

They were all having a great time. When the club closed and they left everyone decided to take a walk in the forest.

In Danville

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tall tree in their backyard.

Phineas was thinking intently. Then it hit him. "Ferb I know what we're going to do today.

He then explained that they were going to make a multi dimmension machine, so they could check out other dimensions, after explaining that to Ferb Isabella, Buford, and Baljheet walked into the yard.

" Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked like she usually does.

Phineas explained it to them and the friends got to work.

In magix

Everyone was talking about how their lives changed since they started at Alfea and Red Fountain. 

They were so lost in their conversation they didn't realize that only a few feet behind them a portal was starting to open. 

Suddenly Nabu stopped. He saw the portal out of the corner of his eye. All the teens turned around to look at it. 

Flora and Layla walked up to it, but suddenly regretted what they did. The vortex started to suck them in. 

the last thing the others heard before it closed was the screaming of the nature and morphix fairies.


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls were flying helplessly through the portal with no way to stop.

Danville

"!" Screamed the girls.

Finally the friends were thrown to the ground and the vortex disappeared. Layla who got thrown out first was lying underneath Flora. They got up and rubbed their heads. 

"Gasp. Layla I don't think we're in Magix anymore." Flora informed. 

"What are you talk…" Layla stopped her sentence once she looked around at their new surroundings. "I think your right." she finished.

" Are you guys ok." Flora and Layla looked to find five kids staring at them. 

"uh yea." Layla answered. "but could you tell us where we are?" 

"Danville." Isabella told them. 

"What planet is that on?" questioned Flora.

The kids were confused at that question but finally Baljeet gave her an answer. "Earth" 

"that's Bloom's home planet." Layla whispered to Flora.

"why do you ask?" Phineas was confused as were the others.

"uh, it's complicated but we really need to get home so could you send us back?" Flora asked in a small shy voice. 

"well we would but our machine malfunctioned that's why you were sucked in we were supposed to go to wherever your from, but I think we can fix it but we have to know where your from." 

the girls had no choice they had to tell them they were fairies. "well we are from the magical dimension of Magix. That's were magical beings live." Layla informed them. 

"yeah like fairies." added Flora. 

"I think they hit their heads when they fell." Buford said like they were insane.

"They don't believe us. Now how will we get home. What about our friends, pixies, and Helia and Nabu?" Flora said to Layla sadly. "Don't worry Flora we'll figure out a way to get back." Layla hugged her best friend. 

"who are Helia and Nabu?" said Ferb finally saying something for the first time all day. 

"they're our boyfriends." Layla told

. "Actually I belive them." said Phineas. "I mean we've done tons of crazy things. Maybe not as crazy as this but we should at least give them a chance. Is there any way for you to prove it?" stated Phineas optimistically. 

"Actually there is." said Flora staring to fell better. Layla realized what she was doing. "Let's go enchantix!" they yelled simultaneously. After that there was a bright light and they transformed into their enchantix outfits. 

Everyone was amazed at what they did including Candace who was spying on them from her window. "ooooh they are so busted!" Candace said to herself. 

" Now do you believe us?" Layla asked focusing on the shocked expression Buford had on his face. 

" wow fairies do exist" Buford exclaimed as the girls flew back to the ground. The other kids all agreed. Then suddenly Flora and Layla began to Glow. 

"What's happening?" yelled Layla "I don't know." shouted Flora. When the glow died down the two were revealed wearing brand new outfits. 

"Wow I think we just got our believix." proclaimed Flora happily. "Your right. They really do believe in us." the newly belivix faries walked over to their new friends. "Thank you for believing in us, because of you we got our beliveix." 

"um, what's a beliveix?" asked a curious Isabella. 

"there are several stages of winx which is our power. There is magic winx, cahrmix, enchantix and now we have believix." Flora explained. 

"wow that is so awesome!" yelled Isabella while admiring their outfits. 

Candace was still watching from her window and was shocked at what she had just seen. She ran out the door into the backyard.

"Phineas, Ferb what did you do, who are they, how did they get here, what are they, and why do they have fairy wings!" yelled Candace. 

"This is Flora and Layla, we built a machine to another dimension but something went wrong, they are fairies, and that's why they have wings." answered Phineas. 

"I'm telling mom!" and with that Candace ran off. 

"who was that?" asked a confused Layla.

"That was our sister Candace." Replied Phineas.


	3. Chapter 3

Magix

"what just happened?" asked Stella shocked. 

"I'm not sure." Replied Bloom.

"What are we going to do!" yelled Musa. 

"Musa calm down." Riven said calmly as if nothing happened. 

"Our friends are in trouble and you want me to calm down! Don't you care what happens to them!" Musa was furious. 

"Of course I care but we are not going to get them back by freaking out we need to stay calm. He tried reasoning with her. Without saying a word Musa turned her head to look at Helia and Nabu. 

They hadn't said a word all they did was stare at the place there girlfriends were only moments ago.

" Come on we have to go inform Miss. Faragonda." Ordered Tecna. 

As they headed to the leva bikes Helia and Nabu still said nothing. Once arriving everyone ran to Faroaonda's office. The distressed teens banged on the door. "Come in" they heard from the other side of the door. The door burst open reveling the headmistress of Alfea sitting behind her desk with some papers in front of her.

"what's wrong?" asked the headmistress after seeing the looks on their faces.

They explained everything that just happened to her.

"Oh my! We are going to have to figure out a way to find them. Everyone go back to the girls dorm and get the pixies. Take them to where they disappeared and maybe Lockette, Chatta, and Piff can find them." ordered Miss. Faragonda.

" What can Chatta and Piff do?" asked Brandon. 

"Because they are Flora and Layla's bonded pixies they will be able to help Lockette by focusing on them and sending her energy to locate them faster." 

"we're on it." informed Tecna. With that they all left the office and walked to the girls dorm which luckily was not far. The longer they took the harder it would be to locate the missing fairies. 

When they entered the pixies flew out to greet them. "where are Flora and Layla" asked Chatta the pixie of chatter. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to say. 

Finally Nabu spoke. "when we were in the forest a portal opened up and Flora and Layla were sucked into it." Nabu started. "and now we need to find them." finished Helia. 

"And we will" added Bloom. 

With that said they left and explained everything else to the pixies on the way. When they got to the spot where they vanished Lockette, Chatta, and Piff flew ahead. 

They held hands and concentrated very intently. 

Nobody wanted to disturb them. They all waited not one person taking their eyes of the three pixies.


	4. Chapter 4

Danville

While the Danville kids were asking about what it's like to be fairies perry was in his secret agent base. Major monogram was briefing agent P on his mission. 

He told him that Doofenshmirts has just found two major power sources in the tri state area. "We did some research and are able to track them."

The screen suddenly showed an image of Phineas and Ferb's backyard then a close-up on Flora and Layla. "You must protect those girls no matter what. Good luck agent P." 

With that Perry returned to the backyard where the girls were still talking about all their adventures with their friends.

"Now that we told all about our adventures we really need to get back home." said Layla. 

"Layla's right our friends must be worried sick about us." agreed Flora.

"Alright but we have to go into town to get some parts." they nodded and transformed back into their normal clothes. 

While they were heading into town Candace was almost at the park where her mom was.

"mom, mom, mom!" Screamed Candace. 

" Ok Candace what did the boys do this time?" asked Linda in a 'this is so old tone'. 

"The boys built a portal to another dimension and it sucked in two girls who aren't normal girls but fairies!" Candace said in one breath. 

"Come on Candace isn't that a little much. I think you should go lay down." She then walked away. 

At the same time Doof was at his house trying to track down the source of power he needed to start up his newest inator. 

After 3 hours he finally found it. To his surprise it was not an object. It was two teenage girls. Though he was confused he didn't care. 

As long as he got the power source nothing mattered. Not even the fact that the power he needed were humans. 

So he was on a hunt and refused to give up. 

While that was going on the others were just getting into town. 

"Ok everybody we need several parts so lets split up. Flora and Layla will go with me and Isabella, while Ferb goes with Buford and Baljheet." 

everyone went there separate ways to find what they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Magix

It had been several minutes since the pixies started tracking the missing members of the Winx Club and everyone (especially Riven) was getting impatient. 

"How long is this going to take." complained Riven but before he could finish Lockette, Chatta, and Piff came over. 

They located them! There was only one problem, Danville, where their friends were was too far away for Lockette to make a portal to because she was so weak. They had to now make a detour to Pixie village where all the pixies would get their strength back then they were going to head off to find the girls. 

Everyone went to the leva bike and flew off to Red Fountain to get a ship. 

It didn't take too long to get their because of how fast they were going. The pixies were excited to see them arriving but also confused as to why they were at the village. 

When they exited the ship all of them were swarmed by curious pixies. All asking questions as to why they were there and a few who noticed asked where two of their favorite fairies were.

Soon they all realized Layla and Flora were missing. While the Winx and specialists told them what happened their pixies went to the flower of life to rejuvenate their strength. 

After about an hour the pixies felt better than ever. Once again the friends were off. 

When they got back to the forest Lockette went back to where the portal first opened up and created another one. 

They all went through and were now in Danville ready to find their friends. 

They decided to split up to cover more ground. 

One group was Helia, Nabu, Musa, Riven, Chatta, Piff, and Tune. 

Another group was Bloom, Tecna, Sky, Lockette, and Digit. 

The last group was Stella, Brandon, and Timmy.


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas, Isabella, Layla, and Flora found all of the parts they needed. Now they just needed to meet up with the others and hope they found everything.

They were walking to the park to meet the others when they ran into Candace. "What are you up to this time?" she yelled at Phineas.

"Now we are just trying to send Flora and Layla here back home. They live in another dimension you know." he answered.

"If mom and dad hadn't left for the antique convention you would be so busted!" then she stormed off.

They all sat down on a bench and waited for the rest of them to show up. "Hmmm" Flora was clearly upset.

"what's wrong Flora?" asked Layla.

"It's just, I miss Helia" Flora sighed.

"Hey what about me!" they heard a small but loud voice say.

"Chatta!" Flora exclaimed as her bonded Pixie flew over to her. "what are you doing here?" Flora asked.

"We came looking for you of course." she replied.

"what do you mean we?" she asked once again confused.

"Flora!" a very familiar voice called. "Helia!" Flora exclaimed. She ran into her boyfriends arms and he picked her up and spun her around.

"We finally found you." he said.

"Layla!" exclaimed Nabu.

"Nabu!" yelled Layla. He also picked her up and spun her around.

"oh Layla I was so worried about you.!"

"Oh Nabu, I missed you so much." they both kissed their boyfriends until they heard a third voice.

"Flora, Layla!" called one of their best friends.

"Musa!" they simultaneously shrieked happily then ran to hug their friend.

"Uh, Flora, Layla."

"Oh, sorry Isabella, guys this is Phineas and Isabella." introduced Layla

"we'll I'm just glad you girls are safe." said Helia wrapping his arm around Flora's waist.

"well we better go find the others." said Nabu.

Then Flora, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Chatta, and Piff who was snuggled up in Layla's hood went off to find their friends. Luckily the others had met up and were now looking together. They found them pretty quickly.

"Hey guys what's up." called Flora as they approached their Friends.

"Flora Layla!" They all screamed.

"Oh I'm so glad your ok we were all so worried about you!" said Tecna.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" demanded Stella before she pulled all the girls into a big group hug.

"Come on guys let's go home." suggested Sky.

"Your not going anywhere with those girls" Said someone that nobody has ever seen before pointing at Flora and Layla.

"What are you talking about they are our friends we're taking them home!" Yelled Riven getting really annoyed.

"Yeah who do you think you are!" Ranted Stella.

"I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirts and according to my calculations these two girls have enough power to activate my inator so that I can finally take over the tri-state area!" Dr.D said.

"yeah, just one question, how do you expect to take them why do think we will let you do anything to them. Questioned Bloom.

"Well the thing is, you don't have a choice." replied Doofenshmirts.

"you think so. Let's go girls! " Ordered Bloom.

"Let's go enchantix!" said Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Tecna at the same time.

"Winx Believix!" yelled Flora and Layla. The girls. transformed and the guys took out their weapons.

"whoa what happened to you two?" asked Timmy.

"We'll explain later." Flora told him.

"You better. those outfits are fabulous!" exclaimed Stella falling head over heels for those outfits.

"Later Stell." promised Layla.

"Focusing back on the evil dude who was trying to kidnap Flo and Layla." Musa reminded to get Stella off the topic of clothes.

"wow I did not see that coming." Admitted Doof " But I bet you were not expecting this." He mocked as he summoned an army of robots. Everyone was surprised. They started blasting and slashing the robots but there were too many for them to handle alone.

They didn't know what to do they were overwhelmed. Then something happened. A platypus came out of nowhere an took out nearly a dozen robots.

"He's good." complimented Brandon.

"Come on we can do this we have to use convergence." Flora told them.

"She's right." Layla agreed. The girls all flew up into the air and held hands.

"Winx Club enchantix believix convergence!" They chanted together.

By their putting energy the friends were able to make an enormous ball of power and shot it toward Doofenshmirts and his robots. And…it worked! The robots were gone and Hienz was unconscious.

However there was a problem. Flora and Layla were unconscious and plummeting to the ground. They were caught just in time by Nabu and Helia.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Riven.

"Don't worry they just used too much energy." assured Tecna.

"We have to get them back to Alfea" Helia said.

"He's right we have to go" added Nabu.

With that Lockette made them a portal and they all went home.


	7. Chapter 7

Lockette was able to make the portal send them to the front of the school. They took the unconscious girls straight to the infirmary and then went to tell Faragonda what happened.

She to them about the new fairy form they squired. They were also told that because they were not yet ready to control the believix power they were overwhelmed by it and that is why they fainted.

She told them that she was going to have to suppress their new powers until they are able to handle. When you girls are ready, you will too earn yours. They will have to make someone believe in magic a again.

"So your saying you will in a way lock their powers away inside them until they are ready to unlock it themselves?" stella asked.

"That is correct."

All of her friends looked at her like she had two heads.

"What I pay attention too you know." Stella stated clearly insulted.

"We know that Stell it's just um…' Bloom started.

" We should head back to the infirmary the girls should be waking up soon." Tecna cut in.

they all returned to the infirmary just in time for them to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened." asked Flora.

"When you girls used your believix powers it took too much of your energy and you passed out" Timmy informed them.

"To prevent it from happening again Faragonda is going block your believix until you can control it."

"That's a good idea." said Layla.

"Yeah we aren't ready yet." said Flora in agreement.

Next weekend they had another night out. They went to the dance club again. Only this time instead of walking in the forest they all had a bonfire on the beach. Relieved that there were no more portals to take any of them away.

They knew that they were not ready to use believix but they were excited for the day when they would be come stronger and get new powers. And for Stella of course new outfits.

They all wanted to just have fun with each other for now. They have the rest of their lives get more power. For now they were happy how they were. They had everything they could ever want. Love, friends, and happiness.


End file.
